When the life goes on
by ChewPup
Summary: "Katherine Beckett, fais moi la promesse de me pardonner" - Rick.


Encore huit mots à placer dans un OS. Merci à Raphaëlle, ma Fifi. **J'espère que ce OS va vous plaire.**

* * *

><p><em>A écouter : Duran Duran – Ordinary World et Just Breathe – Pearl Jam<em>

* * *

><p>Dear Katherine,<p>

Tout d'abord, laisse-moi m'excuser pour les mots qui vont suivre, la médiocrité de ma lettre, mes sentiments et toute la douleur qui pourront en découdre. Sache que ce que je vais te dire ne te fera pas sourire, ou peut-être que si, je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus. Longtemps, j'ai cru qu'il pourrait y avoir quelque chose. J'y ai perçu des flammes, des étincelles dans ton regard. Quand je regardais tes yeux, j'y voyais les plus beaux joyaux du monde. J'y voyais toute la beauté du monde. Crois-moi, ça n'a pas été facile. Tu étais ma Femme de travail. J'aurai aimé que tu sois ma femme. Simplement.

Quand cette histoire de médium est arrivée, il y a maintenant plus de six ans, j'ai vraiment cru que ça allait changer quelque chose. Ce qu'elle a dit, à propos d'un Alexander, j'y croyais vraiment. Et elle a eu raison. Je t'ai sauvé la vie. Comme tu as pu sauver la mienne. Tu m'as aidé à devenir quelqu'un de meilleur, quelqu'un de confiance. Tu es quelqu'un de bien, Katherine. Sache-le. J'aurai aimé trouver cette carte au trésor qui m'aurait mené à toi. J'ai longtemps espéré que ce soit toi qui viennes à moi, comme je l'ai tenté à plusieurs reprises. Malheureusement, rien ne s'est passé comme je l'aurai voulu.

Crois-moi, si je pouvais remonter le temps, je le ferai sans hésiter. Et j'aurai changé ce jour. J'espère que tu te rappelles. C'était le 21 mars. Cela va faire quatre ans demain. Quatre ans que tu es partie. Partie avec lui. J'étais chez moi, avec une tasse de Thé au lait. Tu as sonné, je t'ai laissé rentrer, heureux. Comme toujours quand je te voyais derrière ma porte. Tu avais un sourire crispé, mais néanmoins heureux. J'ai eu peur. Tu t'es assise sur le canapé, comme tu avais l'habitude de faire, puis je t'ai emmené un café, comme tu l'aimes. Tu as mis du temps avant de parler. J'étais inquiet. Mais j'ai laissé le silence s'installer. Puis tu t'es décidé. Et tu m'as dit ces mots. « Je pars pour le Nevada ». Au début, j'ai cru à une blague. Alors j'ai ri. Puis tu m'as regardé sérieusement, avec tes beaux yeux verts. J'ai lâché ma tasse qui s'est fracassée au sol, éclaboussant le tapis, éparpillant des morceaux de verres. Mais ça, je n'y ai pas prêté attention, non. Alors j'ai demandé des explications. Tu m'as dit que tu partais avec Joe. Ce Joe que tu avais rencontré quelques mois auparavant. Je l'aimais bien. Tu avais commencé à le fréquenter après que notre tentative de nous mettre en couple ait échoué. Mais nous étions restés amis. Bien que j'étais déchiré, parce que, oui, Katherine, je t'aimais toujours. Et d'une certaine manière, je t'aime encore. Donc, tu m'as dit que tu partais au Nevada avec Joe. Le lendemain. Tu avais peur de ma réaction. J'étais ton meilleur ami. Tu n'aurais pas du avoir peur. Puis tu es partie. La dernière image que j'ai vu de toi, c'était tes yeux, embués. Le vert de tes yeux scintillait, mais de larmes. Puis tu as fermé la porte.

Je t'avouerai que ce jour me hante encore. J'aurai voulu te retenir, nous donner une deuxième chance. Je pensais que l'on aurait pu passer notre vie ensemble. Mais la vie en a décidé autrement. Et puis le 29 octobre, j'ai reçu une invitation à ton mariage. Je n'y suis pas allé. Tu m'en excuseras, je n'ai même pas répondu à ton invitation. C'était salaud, je sais. Et je m'en veux. J'aurai du venir. J'aurai du te souhaiter de passer une merveilleuse vie à côté de cette famille Serbo-Croate. J'étais ton meilleur ami, et jamais je n'aurai du faire ça. J'aurai du être là.. Et je n'ai pas voulu. J'ai été égoïste. Trop, même. J'aurai du comprendre que tu étais heureuse. Jamais je n'aurai du braquer ce télescope sur moi, sur mes sentiments. Je regrette, Katherine.

Lanie m'en a voulu. Elle m'a dit que tu as été déçu. D'abord de ne pas avoir reçu une réponse de ma part, et ensuite, de ne pas me voir à ton mariage. J'ai eu le cœur serré. J'en ai presque pleuré. Voir cette douleur sur le visage de Lanie quand elle m'a raconté ça.. J'ai pensé à toi et à ta douleur. Puis j'ai commencé à faire le deuil de cette séparation. Tu n'as pas cherché à me recontacter. Je n'ai pas cherché non plus. La fierté, je suppose. Je t'ai déçu, et j'en suis désolé. Je sais que ce ne sont que des mots, mais essaye de comprendre que ce sont des mots pensés. Je ne t'aurai pas écris si je ne le pensais pas. J'aurai continué à faire mon ignorant, espérant que tout se passe bien dans le meilleur des mondes pour toi.

Et enfin, il y a trois ans, j'ai appris par le groupe que tu étais enceinte. Ou plutôt que tu venais d'accoucher. C'était un 3 Juillet. On m'a dit que c'était un garçon. Tu l'avais appelé Alexander. Pendant un instant, je suis resté coi, puis je suis parti m'enfermer chez moi. J'ai pleuré, je te l'avoue. Malgré tout, tu avais nommé ton fils Alexander. Si tu savais comme ça m'a fait plaisir, mais aussi mal. Comment peux-tu être aussi gentille, aussi courageuse, aussi compréhensive ? Katherine, tu es quelqu'un d'exceptionnelle, d'extraordinaire, comme j'ai pu te le dire de nombreuses fois. Et je ne suis qu'un abruti, un crétin, un faible. Mais j'ai rencontré Kary. Elle a réussi à me relever. Elle m'a fait comprendre bien des choses. Et de fil en aiguilles, nous avons tissé un lien. Pas aussi fort que le notre. Du moins, comme l'a été le notre, mais un lien quand même, et solide.

Pour tout te dire, je t'écris pour me faire pardonner. Sans prétention, je pense que c'est déjà fait, du moins j'espère.. Sinon pourquoi avoir appelé ton garçon Alexander, n'est-ce pas ? Je t'écris pour te dire que tu resteras ma muse, que même si j'ai été un crétin, je n'ai cessé de penser à toi. Me demander si tu vivais convenablement au Nevada, si Joe était parfait, merveilleux. Je t'écris aussi pour te demander, ou plutôt, vous demander, si vous voudriez rencontrer Kary.

Comme tu le sais Katherine, tu étais, tu es, tu resteras ma meilleure amie. Et au nom de notre amitié, j'aimerai que tu approuves mon choix. J'aimerai que tu me dises que Kary est la bonne. Que tu me donnes, en quelque sorte, ta bénédiction. Parce que j'en ai besoin. J'ai besoin de ton avis. J'ai besoin de toi, en tant que confidente. J'ai été idiot, et je m'en excuse encore une fois.

Sache, Katherine, que jamais tu n'as quitté mon cœur. Bien évidemment, je n'éprouve plus les mêmes sentiments qu'il y a quatre ans, mais tu es ma muse. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux plus. J'espère pouvoir reconstruire une amitié. Tu sais, après que tu sois partie, quelques jours plus tard, j'ai voulu t'envoyer un mot. Un petit mot. C'était une citation de William Blake. Tu m'avais dit que mon amitié, tu voulais la garder. En repensant à ça, j'avais mis cette citation de côté pour te la faire parvenir. Mais ce fut trop dur, et je n'ai jamais posté ce mot.

« Ton amitié m'a souvent fait souffrir ; sois mon ennemi, au nom de l'amitié. » C'était cette citation. Et c'est en parti pour ça que je ne t'ai pas écrit, ni appelé. D'un côté, j'ai voulu que tu me détestes pour ces choses que je ne faisais pas. Ca aurait été moins dur. Puis l'invitation à ton mariage. La grande Katherine Beckett, en robe blanche. Ce du être magnifique. Pendant un moment, j'ai vraiment souhaité que tu me haïsses pour ne pas être venu. Mais quand j'ai su le prénom de ton fils… Ca m'a vraiment mis du baume au cœur.

Tout ça pour te dire, Katherine, que j'ai joué au con. J'ai été salop. Egoïste. Gamin. Et tout ce que je souhaite, c'est que tu me pardonnes. Pour de bon.

Je t'aime, Kate Beckett, ma meilleure amie, ma muse.

Ton Bois de petit poil. (Comme tu m'appelais.)

* * *

><p><em>Voilà, voilà. En espérant que vous ayez pris du plaisir à le lire. Si vous avez des questions, des impressions, des trucs comme ça, le bouton Reviews vous tend les bras.<em>

**With all my love. x**


End file.
